Permission
by StarryPlatinum
Summary: Being in a relatively close relationship with King left Duo wondering if he'd live another day. WARNINGS: BDSM, bondage, denial Consensual King/Duo smut. Kudos to my friend for helping me with the NSFW.


Just a note before I kick things off; I use a bit of self interpreted robot anatomy here, like how their genitalia may work. I think of it being detachable at will, and when it's taken off it leaves a hole, which the term is used in the story. It's weird, but I see other people using it so it makes me feel less awkward about it hhaha

Being in a relatively close relationship with King often left Duo wondering if he'd ever live to see another day. Being a police service bot who fought for justice and rights just didn't seem to settle with King much at all; probably because he was made for ruling and dictating, then somehow managed to escape control. King often tried to lure and entice Duo into giving it up, bribing him with little rarities and a place of power. Duo wasn't stupid, if King thought that bribery and cheap sex was going to get him to slip up then he was terribly mislead. There were only a few occasions where King had threatened Duo with death, to which Duo simply shook his head and ignored any other insults and threats spewed at him like fire from a dragon's maw. It was a very hatefuck filled relationship, but neither could care less. It was violent and they loved it.

This terrible-amazing relationship brought them to King's throne; Duo sitting on the ground and leaning against the chair, while King had an arm slung loosely around the back of his neck. He shouted another execution at a poor human, sending them off to their gory demise.

Occasionally King's fingers would trace along the plates of his neck- presumably trying to play with his ports- or his arm would tighten around Duo a little. What a materialistic jerk. Duo would just try to block out painful screams and the tickle of fingertips and maybe rest a little, or just think about the things that King was going to threaten him with afterwards. A sigh passed his lips and his eyes closed, his body going into standby as he napped. The quietness was nice compared to the screams of poor humans and King's threats. King hadn't taken much notice to Duo's napping, but it seemed to tug at his attention when the merciless ruler couldn't feel Duo's plates moving under his fingertips. He growled in annoyance and jabbed his fingers into Duo's ports quickly, causing the larger to jump awake and gasp in slight pleasure, only to look up whilst King sneered down at him with amusment.

"Did I give permission for you to rest, Duo?" King hissed, his fingers withdrawing from Duo's ports and gripping hi neck instead.

"I don't need your permission to rest-"

"Answer me: Did I?"

King repeated himself, glaring down at Duo with unforgiving eyes, which softened as he traced his fingers up, then ran a hand down his cheek lovingly. Duo was fairly certain he had bipolar disorder or his circuitry was dropped while he he being built because the way he shifted personalities was so instant that it was scary. Duo shook his head to clear that thought and looked at King, leaning up onto the arm of the throne and scanning over the gold armored robot before him, taking in some details. Duo found himself attracted to every physical aspect of King, but could never love the terrible ruler that he actually was... Sometimes. Admittedly, he found himself being unknowingly kinky; sometimes King liked to play something where he constantly shamed Duo, referring to him as a "slave" or a "prisoner".

Duo ahuddered at the thought and found himself blushing lightly. King seemed to pay no mind to Duo's blushing shifted himself so that he could be lower in his throne, waving his hand dismissively signaling for the guards to leave. With another smug smile he leaned down and kissed Duo fully, enjoying the tingling pleasure it brought. King only broke away when he needed to breathe again, leaving Duo panting and coughing lightly from lack of breath.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be wanted by the king." He breathed, rubbing Duo's cheek with his thumb, then somewhat running it over his lips. Duo just scoffed, but smiled afterwards.

"Hardly. Sometimes I wonder why I stay here. I could legally arrest you for the things you've done, yet here we are." He answered, smiling and playfully biting King's finger in between his teeth.

King smirked and made a noise of disbelief in response to Duo, feeling the prick of sharp teeth pressing against his finger. He had to admit, Duo was a loyal servant, even if he was made to take him down. It felt strangely good to know that he took down someone as big and strong as Duo- turning him into a flustered mess in a matter of minutes. King hummed lowly and licked his lips, crossing his legs as if he was planning something. Duo had the sickening, sinking feeling that King was planning something, and that could never be a good thing. With a small chuckle, King withdrew his hand, resting his chin on it.

"Say, Duo, have you ever seen a king's bedroom before?" King asked smugly, licking his razor teeth so Duo could see. In response Duo just gently shook his head, looking around nervously and feeling his cheeks heat up. King just smiled and continued.

"Well, by the time we're done you'll know it well."

Duo felt his heart beat faster and his breath quicken, along with a barely noticeable throb in his crotch. King stood from his throne, cape smoothing out behind him. He beckoned for Duo to follow him down a hallway in behind his throne, then into a bedroom.

The bedroom was large and all decorated rather plainly, the king sized bed made up with crimson blankets and pillows. Along with deep red painted walls. Duo just looked around with a confused expression for a few seconds, but quickly adjusted and tried to act orderly. King had other plans. He walked past Duo and sat on the bed, shuffling towards the middle as he started to take his armor off; seductively and slowly, always followed by soft gasps or mewls as he got closer to his actual body. Duo just licked his lips and felt his cheeks flush a new shade of red as he followed suit, starting to click his heavy armor off.

Their armour came off piece by piece, King at an obvious lead as he kicked the removed armour off the side of the bed, left entirely naked before the officer. He spread his legs wide, teasingly running a hand down his body, gently fondling his hatch until it popped open. Duo was forced to stop and watch, distracted; he went back to the task at hand, cheeks hot with shame, when King laughed in his face and snapped his fingers, followed by a, "Hurry now, slave."

Slave. That was King's kinky pet name for Duo. On some level he found it to be interesting, enjoying the arousing shame it brought down upon him, but despising the fact that it was clearly King's way of telling Duo that he owned him. That his body was King's to toy with and break as he pleased.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you? Any guesses at all, Duo?" King asked, licking his lips with desire burning in his eyes as the last of Duo's armour came off. It hit the floor with a clang.

"I haven't the slightest clue, sire." Duo went to unclip his massive hand.

King held up his own hand, stopping Duo in his tracks, and motioned him forward with two fingers. "Leave it on and get up here; I'm going to treat you like the slave you are by forcing you to do various acts to please your king."

He spoke with clarity, a powerful tone in his voice. Demanding and lusty, a heavy pant breathed at the end of each sentence. His robocunt was exposed and at the mercy of anything Duo wanted to do, if he was daring enough, which he was not. Duo swallowed, clambering on the bed. He was naked as well, tall, broad, and handsome.

"And if I refuse?" He asked, shuffling towards King. He sat on his knees before him, awaiting command.

A devilish grin spread on King's face, his eyes lit like a raging fire. He sat up on his knees as well, making a turning motion with his forefinger. "There will be severe punishment. Turn around and I will give you a quick example."

Although skeptical, Duo turned around, putting his back to King; in hindsight it probably wasn't his best decision, basically throwing himself to the mercy of King. He was tempted to glance over his shoulder, but resisted. Duo heard King shuffle around. He mouthed a silent question to himself, only to cry out suddenly when a crop cracked against his backside. A thin line of fire split where the crop hit.

King threw a laugh in Duo's face again as he spun around, clutching his rump. Riding crop in hand, King grinned and laughed. He beat the crop against his palm a couple times as he looked at Duo's red face.

"Perhaps you'll rethink disobeying my orders," King said. He sat down again, leaned his back against the headboard, legs spread wide as he put his hands above his head. "First matter of business; please your king using only your fingers."

Still rubbing his behind, Duo found himself hating King more than usual, yet still as turned on. Snarling, he came forth, dropping down low enough between King's thighs so that he may do as he would. Using his massive hand, he rubbed King's robocunt a couple times, head turned to the side as he grazed his teeth along his thigh. He slipped a giant, thick finger into him, to which King responded with an appreciative moan.

Nipping and growling at the king's smooth thigh, Duo pumped his finger in and out. Nothing was said apposed to the nipping, although he felt King tense each time his teeth came in contact with the faux skin, heard each little sigh. Maybe he was afraid that Duo would bite and tear. Duo winced just at the thought of it.

Groaning softly, King stretched out his arms, grabbing onto the silk curtain that fell down beside his bed. He loved the feeling of Duo finger fucking him, he always did. It was a pleasant escalation from big to massive once Duo brought out his dick.

"Mmm... Go faster." King ordered. He tapped Duo's shoulder with the crop. Grunting, Duo complied. He moved over to King's other thigh, licking up the length of it as his finger worked faster, sinking in deeper until he went up to his knuckle each time.

King's approval was shown through a series of "yes"s as he rocked his hips back down against Duo's finger, silk curtain wrapped around his hand tightly. Biting his lip, King felt a blush creep onto his face as a familiar warmth blossomed in his stomach, growing stronger by the moment. Breathing heavily, King waited for the very last moment, that second before everything exploded and all his muscles tightened, to tell Duo to stop.

Doing as told, Duo ceased movements. He went still while King squirmed, writhing before him as his body dealt with its denial of relief.

Forcing himself forward, King sat up. Dizzy and squirmy, he gave Duo hasty orders to follow. "Lay down; hands go above your head; eyes closed."

Duo gave no objection, not wanting to meet the bite of the crop again. He laid down where King was, and reached up, closing his eyes.

Duo raised a brow when he felt his heavy hand come off, listening to it be dropped over the side of the bed, only to snap open his eyes when he felt handcuffs snap around his wrists. He gave no resistance, instead just giving a tug, seeing how secure the binds really were; the bed shook briefly, but they showed no signs of giving in. Duo was impressed, although he didn't show it.

"They're not going anywhere any time soon," King told him, grinning. King sat off to the side of Duo, his skin glistening in the weak light of the room. He bit his lip, hair a mess from thrashing on the bed earlier, his hatch was still open, his robocunt practically begging to be fucked; Duo tried to look away, but it was all he could focus on. "Now, for the fun part."

King climbed over Duo's legs, straddled his hips. Bracing one hand on Duo's broad chest, the other still firmly holding the crop, King ground, rubbed and rocked himself against the officer, tilting his head back and moaning. Duo felt everything through his hatch, even the mild wetness that helped ease King back and forth. His cock strained, throbbed and hurt. He wanted to have it spring out but with King straddling him like this, that was impossible. He rattled the cuffs, letting out a frustrated grunt.

King knew damn well what he was doing, and grinned. The tasseled end of his crop was dragged along Duo's hip and thigh. Despite what was anticipated, it did not slap.

"Ooh, you want me to fuck you, my little prisoner? Do you want your big cock inside of me?" The teasing, taunting tone in King's voice almost drove him mad with desire. It took all Duo's strength not to burst and exclaim how badly he wanted it.

"Y...yes," He managed through gritted teeth.

The sadistic grin on King's lips grew wider. He delivered a slap of the crop to Duo's thigh behind him, making him jump, hips bucking helplessly into King. "Where are your manners, slave? Is that really how you address royalty?"

Reduced to a quivering mass of desire, Duo tried again a second time, seeing no other options on the horizon.

"Pl...please fuck me, y...your highness."

"That's more like it." King said, feeling quite pleased with himself. Gripping the crop in both hands, he shuffled backwards; Duo's cock sprung out like a jack-in-the-box, standing straight for attention. Lips pursed, King reached down and stroked it a couple times, rubbing the tip with his thumb and enjoying how large and firm it was. Licking his lips, he switched the crop to his less dominate hand so that he could hold Duo's cock steady, allowing him to grind against him easier. King let out breathy little gasps as he rocked his robocunt against Duo. Standing tall on his knees, he pushed the tip in a little, moaning as he felt it stretch him pleasantly, only to pull off again, going back to rocking and grinding; there was nothing King loved more than teasing, be it to himself or someone else.

Duo let out a desperate grunt when King pulled off, rattling and straining against the cuffs. He jerked his hips up into King again, tossing his head back on the velvet pillows. He struggled against the binds and desire, only to stop when he noticed that King was laughing at him.

"Ohh, you /really/ want it, don't you?" King taunted. His mouth felt dry, he thought he would come just from teasing them both they way he was.

Instead of replying with words, Duo nodded his head; his face was flushed, his hair a mess. He looked so helpless. King loved it.

Unable to take much more himself, his grin quivering, King raised himself again, this time sinking down completely on Duo.

The sensation drove them both wild. Duo was amazed to himself by how tight King was, despite the fact that he no doubt had an army of bots ready to drop their pants at moment's notice. King, meanwhile, let his jaw hang low, barely having enough decency not to drool all over them both as he quickly started to pop up and sink down along Duo's huge cock. It felt so amazing inside him, teetering precariously on the edge of pain. Every frantic plunge downwards hurt in its own special way, but that just turned King on more, fuelling him faster. He braced his hands on Duo's chest, crying out in delight as they fucked.

The chains rattled loudly as Duo strained, trying to pump his hips up into King. There was no way in hell he was able to keep up with King's pace, yet that notion didn't stop him in the least. He wanted to touch King so bad, flip them over and fuck him from behind, even though he was well aware that the king would never allow that. Still, the thought pleased him, throwing coals at the white-hot knot in his groin that grew stronger by the minute.

Despite being in pure ecstasy, almost unable to form words that weren't strangled cries of pleasure, King chose now to add another rule to his list. "D-don't you dare m-move, slave; you w-will get your release after the king!"

The last part came out as a yelp when King started to stimulate his sweet spot, hitting it over and over. He kept riding Duo as hard as he ever had, moaning every time he hit that spot.

Then, for the first time, Duo didn't follow the orders given to him.

He kept pumping his hips, moaning and grunting himself. Sweat crawled down his face and his body as an orgasm got closer, burning at the point where he couldn't take it anymore; he ended up coming so hard inside King that he thought he would pass out, stars flashing before his eyes. Everything went monochrome for a split second, nothing seemed real as heat gushed through his body and he went slack all over.

King noticed that Duo came immediately, able to feel everything. He let out a loud, frustrated noise that sounded like a whine and a pout. He kept riding Duo, however, until he felt him go soft.

Enraged, King pulled off, not about to let Duo cheat him out of an orgasm. The officer stared up at the ceiling, dazed, but not for long before his view was obscured by King, who straddled his face. Before he could ask what was happening, the crop whipped his chest once, twice, three times. Duo let out yelps of pain, King merely growled as he rocked his hips against Duo's face.

"You disobeyed the king!" He bellowed, preparing his crop for another strike. "You will pay for that! You're going to finish what you started."

Duo caught on quickly, closing his eyes and running his tongue out against King's entrance without word edgewise. He felt King shutter lightly, his thighs tensing. Duo continued as he would, working as fast as possible. He moved his tongue all around, sucking and kissing everywhere, enjoying the metallic taste. He even grazed his teeth along it, knowing that was what King liked.

Up top, King shuttered and sighed and gasped and whined. He traced the crop down along Duo's shoulders and neck with no intention of whipping. As he got closer, and the heat burned hotter, King realized he needed a little something extra; he guided Duo's head forward with his crop-wielding hand, forcing him to suck and lick at a certain spot. With his other hand, King reached behind himself and pushed two fingers in, pumping them swiftly.

He came not long after as a shuttering and moaning mess. His thighs tightened around Duo's face, who continued to suck and lick even through the king's orgasm; it was no wheres near as powerful as his own, but after all the teasing and denial it felt absolutely amazing.

Breathing heavily, King shuffled off of Duo, plopping down beside him, legs hanging over the edge. The grin on his face was large, especially as he looked down at all the delicious red whip marks he had left on Duo's body.

Turning himself around, King leaned down and kissed each shallow cut, making Duo wince. He worked his way down Duo's body, giving him cock a brief squeeze before pushing it into its hatch and closing it. Afterwards King crawled back up, switching the crop for a key that lay on the bedside table. He unlocked the cuffs, tossing them onto the table. Duo rubbed his wrists. Content with his work, King closed his own hatch and sprawled himself out on Duo's large chest, smiling. Duo clasped his hands behind his head, letting out a long sigh.

"I hate you." Duo said.

King grinned, turning his body around, and planted a kiss on Duo's lips.

"I hate you too, love."


End file.
